By the Sea
by thenewalchemist
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo gave up his adventurous life as a pirate to relax and spend his days in bliss. But his bliss is shaken when he comes across a strange young woman in the warm waters of the Mediterranean. Lovi as a mermaid because I can. Fem!RomanoxSpain. Spamano everywhere. I don't own Hetalia. Rating might change...
1. Chapter 1

There was truly nothing like retiring. The satisfied feeling of being a successful captain and leaving your ship to your best friends before just settling down on the Spanish coast was heavenly. Being twenty-something and having no responsibilities, no obligations, and no worries was everything Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had ever wanted. He had his own little home overlooking the sea. He had enough money to last him a lifetime. Life was perfect.

Antonio stretched with a groan. Waking up at noon was wonderful too. Waking up at noon every morning was perfect. He chuckled to himself as he rose to look out the window. He may be a retired pirate captain, but he still loved the sea. The way the sunlight bounced of the waves was so breathtaking.

Antonio let out a heavy, satisfied sigh and tied back his curly brown hair. He scratched his bare, tanned back before walking over to his chest to get dressed. After throwing on a light, comfortable shirt, he tucked the hem into a fresh pair of pants and plopped back down onto his small bed and pulled out his boots.

What was on today's agenda? Sleeping? Fishing? Painting? Antonio had all the time in the world, so quite frankly, it didn't even matter. He could do whatever he wanted. Maybe he'd go into the little town for awhile. Read a book. Cook some lunch.

The grumbling in his stomach told Antonio that the last option would be best. Antonio laced and buckled his shoes before he trotted outside with a basket in hand to his garden. That was another wonderful thing; he had a garden. With herbs and vegetables, and most importantly; tomatoes. Antonio hummed to himself while he picked the bright red fruits. They were perfectly ripe and ready to be eaten. And Antonio couldn't wait to sink his teeth into them.

Antonio glanced around the sandy beach in front of his home. Maybe he'd put up a hammock. That would be the perfect place to take a siesta! Out in the sun with the sound of the waves and the salty sea air. Oh, and with a bottle of tequila resting beside him! Antonio giggled to himself and headed back inside. This was truly paradise.

Antonio looked around his cluttered home to find something to accompany his tomatoes. He had no problem eating them raw, but he was a bit hungry. Much to his dismay, he was out of almost everything. But the growling in his stomach would not cease.

Antonio groaned and headed back outside, letting his bright green eyes roll back. He really didn't feel like going out and buying anything, so fishing it was. He'd catch one or two then come right back in, eat, then fix his lack of food problem.

Antonio kicked off his boots when he reached his small rowboat with the rod already inside. With a grunt, he moved the vessel from the sandy shore to the shallow, crystal clear water, savoring the feeling of the sand between his toes. Antonio quickly hopped in and began to row himself further out into the water, eager to catch some lunch.

(-)

Lovina had never been given an opportunity like this. Underwater, she assumed the small boat was empty and had drifted out into the water, seeing there had been no activity for quite some time. After escaping the boredom that was her grandfather and brother, this was certainly a source of excitement.

Lovina had absolutely no desire to talk about boring subjects like migration and balance within the coast. Who would? Everything was fine and everything had always been fine. Why everyone made a big deal out of nothing was beyond her.

That's why she had slipped away to her special spot, a reef where she could relax and daydream without being scolded. Lovina brushed her hand through her smooth, chocolate brown hair as she sank down onto a smoothed out rock. She sighed quietly as she rested her cheek on the cold, hard surface.

Her life was so sheltered, so boring. There was never anything or anyone new. And her Nonno had been keeping an extra close watch over her. Ever since she became more curious, more interested in the world above her, Nonno had someone by her side almost every second of every day.

It pissed the living hell out of her. The last bastard wouldn't take his eyes off of her if his life depended on it. Thankfully, the current bastard would rather sleep than watch her. So she easily ditched him. Lovina was planning on visiting a sunken ship she had found last week, but she was too tired. And there probably wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

Lovina chuckled to herself when she remembered the time she had brought that comb home. Nonno had flipped a shit and was so angry. Truth be told, she simply found it at the bottom of the sea. But of course, Nonno assumed she had magically sprouted legs and found it on the shore, or some ridiculous shit like that. Lovina raised her arm and admired her latest treasure.

A gold band fit snugly around her wrist. She had also found it on the sandy floor, but had managed to keep it hidden from her brother and Nonno. If Feliciano had seen it, he would've tattled. The poor boy was too sweet and obedient for his own good.

Lovina glanced down at the loose fabric covering her chest. She'd have to find something new. Her current garment was getting stretched and worn out. Plus, she wanted something different. Maybe something scarlet, or a deep purple. That could look nice with her teal scales.

Lovina's heart skipped a beat when she looked back to admire the flashy band adorning her wrist. Past her hand she saw a small, still boat floating on the surface. Lovina sat up and looked around. Heracles was still gone and no one else was nearby. Lovina stared at the boat for awhile.

No movement, no activity, no nothing. It was just swaying with the waves. Maybe it was abandoned, or forgotten. If it was, maybe someone had left something behind. Lovina had never taken anything directly from the surface before. She had only been above water three or four times. Lovina's heart beat rapidly as she slowly gained the courage to swim up.

There was no way it was occupied; no one could sit still out in the open like that for so long. No matter how uneven her breathing or heart rate was, there was still a spark of curiosity behind her golden eyes. Lovina didn't even try to stop the eager grin from escaping her lips. After one final look around to make sure she was alone, Lovina lifted her head out of the water. She had to shield her face from the burning sun as it stung her eyes. After blinking to adjust to the harsh light of the day, Lovina crept closer to the boat. From her current angle, she couldn't see inside it, but she also didn't see anyone sticking out of it.

Lovina let out a huge sigh of relief. So it was empty. Of course it was. Lovina bit her lip and rested a hand on the side of it. It was so strange, feeling dry wood under her damp fingers. Lovina gently pushed herself up, careful not to tip the boat over to look inside.

Lovina let out an audible gasp before clamping her hand over her mouth and diving back into the water. Lovina swallowed and hid under the boat, trying to remember how to breathe. The boat wasn't empty. Though she hadn't gotten a good look, there was a person in it. A _person._

Lovina was supposed to be terrified. And she was. But that couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her heart telling her to go back up. She hadn't heard muffled cries or screams, and the boat was still only moving along with the waves. Maybe her eyes deceived her…

Lovina nodded to herself before going back up. Being extra cautious, she once again leaned over the side. This time when her breath hitched, it wasn't out of fear, but instead wonder. It was a man. Lying in the boat with his eyes closed. He wasn't moving or anything.

Lovina took a moment to stare at him. She had never been this close to a human. She wasn't sure if anyone had and lived to tell the tale. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his legs, the appendages that set them apart. Lovina crinkled her nose when she saw his feet. Feet were weird.

Lovina let her eyes travel up his body and back to his face. Lovina hesitantly raised her hand over the edge of the boat. He was so close; all she had to do was reach out. She wondered what a dry body felt like. What clothes and hair felt like above the surface compared to under water. It almost scared her when she realized the answer was just inches away.

Lovina slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against his hair. It was long and brown and tied back, but some loose bits were hanging out. It was so soft, unlike anything she had ever felt. And the ribbon he had used to tie it back was a smooth she had never felt before. It easily and captivatingly slid between her fingers. Lovina looked back up at his face.

He still hadn't moved. Gulping, Lovina lightly rested her fingers on his cheek, but quickly pulled it away. She cursed to herself for her anxiousness. The roughness of his stubble surprised her and she was acting like a jumpy idiot. Lovina let out a deep breath to calm herself before reaching out again.

His skin was so warm compared to her clammy hand. Lovina thought she heard a low hum, but dismissed it, too captivated by the man in front of her. Feeling brave, Lovina gently stroked his cheek, resting her own against the wood of the boat and watching his face.

"Are you dead?" she thought aloud.

(-)

Antonio had fallen asleep. Could you blame him? Nothing had been biting for an hour and he was tired and hungry and bored. And he only meant to rest for a moment. But that moment had turned into a full blown nap.

Antonio's mind stirred when he felt a small, gentle hand touch his cheek and he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. Then he heard a sweet voice, and he knew he couldn't be dreaming. Antonio's eyes flew open. Who was out with him in the open sea?

Green eyes met the warm, hazel orbs of a young woman, who seemed too shocked to pull away the hand that had been brushing over his skin. The two stared at each other in silence, the girl completely terrified and Antonio still half asleep. Then it hit him.

She must have fallen into the water from a ship and was trying to wake him. She could have been swimming for days, trying to find anyone could help her. Antonio suddenly shot up and reached for the young girl, searching her eyes.

"Señorita, are you alright?!" he asked quickly, grabbing her hands. She had an ornate bracelet on her wrist and was wearing a completely torn and battered blouse that barely covered her, which only confirmed his suspicions. She must have been an aristocratic woman who had somehow fallen off a private ship. The girl was speechless.

Before he could utter another word, she went under. Antonio stood and dove in after her, determined to rescue her.

Antonio saw her floating in front of him, stunned by his presence. The poor girl was petrified. She must be in shock. Was she injured?

All of the breath in Antonio's lungs escaped when he looked down to her lower half. Air bubbles clouded his vision as salt water crept into his mouth. By the time the veil of bubbles had cleared, the girl was swimming away. Feeling lightheaded, Antonio quickly bobbed back up to the surface.

Gasping for breath, Antonio threw himself back into his boat. Antonio heaved as he lay on his back, trying to comprehend what he just saw. It wasn't possible. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He was still half asleep and was seeing things.

Young women didn't have tails.

(-)

Lovina only glanced over her shoulder once to make sure he wasn't drowning. When she saw him bob to the surface, she continued swimming faster than she had ever swum before. Lovina's heart was racing and her mind was running.

He had seen her. What was going to happen now? Why was she almost…happy he had seen her? And why did she want to see him again? Lovina didn't even have to debate about not telling anyone about her interaction. Not Nonno, not Feliciano, not Heracles…

Oh shit. She hadn't even noticed Heracles coming toward her. Lovina slowed and tried to compose herself as he approached. She prayed he didn't hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Lovina, I've been looking for you" he murmured drowsily. Bullshit, he was sleeping. Just like the man in the boat. Oh god…

Lovina giggled nervously, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Heracles. Lovina stopped and cleared her throat before straightening her back. "I um, wanted to get away for a moment. Just for a quick swim" she answered as confidently as possible.

Heracles shrugged and swam to her side. "Your grandfather wants you. He wants to speak to you about something important" he sighed as he ushered her forward. Lovina groaned and swam alongside him. Any formal conversation, though distracting from the current predicament, would be absolutely boring.

**GET PUMPED. And review/follow/favorite. That too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio ran as fast as his legs could carry him as soon as he reached the beach. He didn't care about his shoes, or the fact that he still hadn't eaten. He had just seen something that wasn't supposed to exist, that was a myth. This was crazy, and it didn't make sense.

He had to find the smartest person he knew, who had the best resources. Thank god the small village was only a mile away from his small strip of beach. Antonio threw himself into the small bookshop and rushed to the counter, meeting a bright, blonde haired, green eyed woman.

She started to smile, but frowned when she saw his completely disheveled and erratic state. "Antonio, did you drink saltwater? Because you look absolutely crazy" she scolded. Antonio shook his head and panted, exhausted after his sprint.

"Bella, I need every scrap of paper you have on mermaids. Documentations, sightings, myths, legends, anything" he sputtered. Bella tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Is this a joke? Because I take my work very seriously" she huffed. Antonio slammed his hands on the counter.

"Bella, I am dead serious. Please" he begged. Bella clamped her mouth shut and nodded. Antonio sighed and slumped into a nearby desk. Bella quickly returned with a large stack of books. Antonio nodded and thanked her before sorting through them.

He decided to start with the Greeks. The creatures showed up everywhere in myths, dealing with gods, seducing men and leading them to their deaths, even falling in love with humans. And they were associated with sirens. Antonio shuddered at the thought of that. Songs that left men completely helpless? Not his cup of tea.

According to one legend, a goddess turned herself into a mermaid after her accidentally killing her lover, and that's how they came to be. Antonio flipped through the book intently. Bella watched the back of his head nervously. This was really unlike him. Antonio was never this interested in anything as foolish as fairytales. Though he had only started living here a month, Antonio soon befriended the Bella, and she had really taken a liking to him.

Antonio sighed and moved onto another book, hoping to find something more useful. Apparently the British hated them, considering all they ever wrote about was the bad omens that came from mermaids. But it also said they were healers. That might be useful to note.

Antonio crinkled his nose as he moved onto another, smaller book. Russians are creepy. Antonio quickly closed it after reading theories that mermaids were unclean souls of the dead. The one he saw certainly didn't look dead, nor did she look like a spirit. Antonio paused for a moment and thought about her. She was actually quite beautiful. Not in an I'm-going-to-lead-you-to-your-death kind of way, but in a much more…inhuman way.

He supposed that made sense; she wasn't human. But it wasn't the anatomy that made her look so different. Antonio couldn't put his finger on it. She was just…different.

Antonio shook his head and dove back into his 'research'. Antonio scanned the page of another book. "Tears of pearls…" he read along under his breath. That sounded nice. And profitable. Antonio grew bored of myths and folklore and moved onto 'facts'. Or at least, what he hoped was reliable.

Bella let out a soft groan and threw her torso over the counter of her little shop. It was going to get dark soon and Antonio was acting weird and her brother was coming home soon and that was a recipe for disaster.

Antonio ignored her quiet frustration and leaned back in his chair. The only evidence he could find of the existence of the mythical creatures were 'eyewitness stories' from pirates. And he knew all too well that life on sea was filled with intoxication and hallucinations.

Antonio groaned and rested his head on the table. No concrete facts or evidence. Nothing to completely justify what he saw. There was only one book he hadn't touched lying in front of him. Antonio reached out and read the cover.

_The Little Mermaid_

Antonio chucked to himself and stood. "Bella, do you mind if I borrow this?" he asked politely waving the book in front of her drooping eyelids. "Yeah, sure. Just bring it back" she sighed drowsily. Antonio nodded and squeezed her arm.

"You're an angel, Bella" he called back as he walked out. Bella smiled to herself and went over to clean up after the idiot.

(-)

Antonio was more than ready for anything. He had wax to put in his ears in case she sang a deadly song, a cross in case she was actually a spirit, and extra supplies in case she could summon a storm. Antonio eagerly paddled out and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After two hours, he was starting to lose patience. He tried to think of what to do by remembering his encounter with her those few days ago. He was asleep through most of it. She leaned into his boat and she touched him. Even though he was only half awake, Antonio knew it was a cautious touch.

So she was hesitant. And she seemed frightened when he finally did wake up. So she feared him. Antonio sighed and laid back. So that meant being perched over the edge waiting to pounce was probably not the wisest idea.

(-)

Lovina gulped and stared at the surface. He was back. He was up there, doing nothing again. Was he waiting? No, if he was, he would be looking for her. No one was leaning out, and she didn't think he was smart enough to try and trick her. The idiot had fallen asleep in a tiny boat at least a mile from the shore.

Definitely not smart enough to trick her.

Lovina glanced around when she found herself slowly swimming upward. He was probably asleep again. And if he wasn't, so what? He had seen her once, so popping her head up couldn't do any harm. She could swim faster than a full sized ship if she had to, so one bastard in a dinky rowboat was no threat.

Lovina hesitantly lifted her head to the surface. It was just like before, no movement, no sight of him, but she knew he was there. Lovina let out a deep breath and peered over the boat once again.

(-)

Antonio suppressed a smile when he heard the water stir next to him. If she thought he was sleeping, he knew she'd come back. He distinctly remembered the curiosity behind her eyes. Though it was fleeting, the fire was still there.

Antonio almost flinched when he felt that small hand lightly rest on his leg. Of course she'd go for that appendage. Antonio decided to let her have her fun. She obviously had guts to come up a second time if she had seemed so terrified of him before.

The girl hesitated before running her hand along his shin, pausing to stroke the fabric that covered it. That's when he realized this must be just as strange to her. This feeling of encountering something new. Antonio silently reveled in the connection that had already formed between the two of them.

She moved her hand up to his knee, then his thigh, all the way up-

Antonio decided now would be a _very _good time to stop her.

(-)

She had never felt a leg before. They looked so strange. But Lovina figured she looked just as strange to him. She wondered what his name was. Not that she'd ever find out, or cared. Lovina sighed as she reached up higher, where the two legs separated.

Suddenly, the man jolted and successfully seized her arms. No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Now he was going to skin her and sell her or keep her locked away or eat her. Lovina's stomach churned when she saw the triumphant smirk on his face.

Her horrified expression became furious as she thrashed and tried to rip her arms away. "Let me go, you stupid bastard, or I'll-I'll have a shark come rip your face off!" she screeched. There was no way in hell she was going down without a fight. Even if her threats were empty and not plausible.

"Hey, hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" the man exclaimed as his boat came dangerously close to capsizing. "Bullshit!" Lovina snapped. "You're going to kill me and chop me up!"

"No, I promise, I just want to talk!" he squeaked. Lovina stopped resisting and glared at him. "Don't you dare lie to me" she hissed. The man smiled a bit and shook his head.

"I would not dream of it" he chuckled. Lovina pouted and narrowed her eyes. "Then let go of me" she challenged. The man looked conflicted. He glanced at her nervously and swallowed. "You promise you won't run…or swim, I guess? Or summon a storm?" he asked quietly.

Lovina crinkled her nose and tilted her head. "'Summon a storm'? The fuck are you talking about?" she snorted. The man sighed and gently let go of her arms. Lovina looked at him briefly before diving back under water, ignoring his cries begging her to stop.

Lovina chuckled as she swam. Stupid bastard thought she'd just stick around? As if.

Lovina froze when she glanced over her shoulder and watched his figure slump over from above. Lovina bit her lip and looked back in the direction of her home. She was breaking every rule in the book by even looking at that man. But she really didn't want to just leave.

(-)

She was long gone. Antonio shrank back into his boat and let out a defeated groan. He was so close! He had spoken to her, touched her! He had her, but she slipped away. Antonio pouted to himself and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. She would probably never come back.

Antonio nearly fell out of his boat when water splashed into his face.

"Oi, bastard."

Antonio scrambled to the edge when he heard the voice he had already committed to memory. He couldn't help but smile. She really was beautiful. Even if she was pouting.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked slowly. Antonio just stared at her. He was having a real conversation with someone who wasn't supposed to exist.

"Are you real?" he sighed, half to himself. The girl rolled her eyes and groaned. "No, I'm fake. Of course I'm fucking real" she snapped. Antonio chuckled. She was fiery for a girl who lived underwater.

"How could I be so foolish" Antonio cooed. "Please tell me your name" he added politely. The girl looked Antonio up and down skeptically.

"Lovina" she finally mumbled, crossing her arms. Antonio smiled. Lovina. Such a beautiful name. Antonio extended his hand, which she hesitantly took. Antonio examined her small hand. No webbed fingers, no scales. It was just like any other hand. Lovina cocked an eyebrow and cleared her throat as he continued to look it over.

Antonio let out a nervous chuckle and released her. "My name is Antonio" he offered with a slight bow. Lovina rolled her eyes and glanced away.

"You never answered my question" she grumbled. Antonio blinked before remembering what she had asked. He chuckled and leaned closer, hanging his arms over the boat and letting his fingers graze the warm water.

"You fascinate me" he sighed honestly. Lovina turned a wonderful shade of red and backed away. "Y-You just met me!" she snapped. Antonio laughed again and tilted his head.

"I know. But where I come from, you are a myth. People look everywhere for you, but almost never seem to find you. But here I am, talking to a mermaid named Lovina."

Lovina glared. "Yeah, well there's a reason we aren't found. We don't want to be" she snapped. Antonio frowned. He liked that she was feisty, but she didn't have to be rude. Antonio picked his head up when her eyes suddenly widened and she stared at him. Before he could even ask what was wrong, she was grabbing his arms and shaking her head, terrified.

"You can't tell _anyone _about me" she pleaded. Antonio smirked and shrugged. He figured he'd have a little fun with her.

"I don't know _Lovi_" he sighed. "Maybe I'll keep you a secret on one condition" he added smugly. Lovina narrowed her eyes and scowled. She really didn't like this bastard. Lovina looked him up and down skeptically.

"You have to promise to come see me again tomorrow" he finished proudly. Lovina let out an annoyed groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, you obnoxious bastard" she whined. Antonio laughed and reached out to cup her chin.

Lovina's eyes went wide again at the contact. Antonio just stared at her and chuckled when she suddenly became coy. He'd have to remember that for when they met again. Antonio smirked and drew his hand away as she scowled.

"Adios, Lovina!" he called as she began to swim away. Antonio's heart leapt when he swore he caught her smiling when she looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovina quickly descended, still feeling lightheaded after her first conversation with a human. A man named Antonio who found her fascinating. Who wanted to see her again. The fluttering in Lovina's chest was an entirely foreign feeling that left her mind reeling.

She was really doing this. She was meeting up with the one thing she had been taught to fear most. But Antonio didn't seem scary. Stupid and somewhat arrogant, yes, but not hostile or mean. Lovina bit her lip and let lose a smile. She was going to squeeze every drop of information on the outside world she could out of him.

Lovina let out an 'oomph' when she smacked into someone very tall. Lovina scowled as she backed away. That scowl vanished and turned into a forced, nervous smile when she saw her grandfather frowning right back.

"Ciao nonno" she greeted anxiously with an awkward wave. Only then did she remember she was supposed to be joining her grandfather and brother this morning instead of negotiating with a man named Antonio. "I um…mi dispiace?" she squeaked.

"Lovina, where were you?" he groaned as he smacked his palm to his forehead. Lovina chuckled nervously and fiddled with her hair. "Nowhere…" she mumbled quietly. She hated how her grandfather would interrogate her if she was a half a minute late for anything. Ok, maybe this time she was actually doing something she really, really wasn't supposed to be doing, but still.

"I want the truth" Roma ordered. Lovina gulped and looked around. Now would be a great time for Feli to come barreling in. "Why weren't you with Heracles?" he added gruffly. Lovina rolled her eyes a bit. He really couldn't expect her to let that idiot drag her behind.

Lovina let out a groan and brushed pass him. "Look, I was just going for a quick swim" she huffed. Roma frowned and followed beside her. "Lovina, you have responsibilities!" he scolded.

Lovina halted and glared at him. "One; I never wanted those responsibilities. Two; I'm a fucking mascot for god's sake. Everyone knows you want Feli to take over after you. I'm just there to fill in the portrait so we look like the perfect family" Lovina snapped. She was sick of these so called 'responsibilities'. She knew she could accomplish so much more if she didn't have to sit and look like a porcelain doll like the good little princess she was.

"Maybe if you helped your brother, you wouldn't just be a 'mascot'" Roma retorted. Lovina pouted and crossed her arms. "So you don't deny that I'm useless?" she scoffed as she passed him. "I'm glad to know what my role in this family is" she added bitterly.

Roma grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Why must every conversation take a turn for the worst? "Lovina, you need to grow up" he hissed. "When I am gone, your brother will be too busy to take care of you-"

"I'll take care of myself!" Lovina snapped. Like hell she was going to depend on her little brother. Roma gripped her tighter and gritted his teeth. "Do not interrupt me" he growled. "It's about time you own up to your responsibilities as the daughter of a ruler. You're right; you have no real duties. But you are supposed to set an example, a duty which you are failing miserably at. It's high time you get your head out of the clouds, and back in the water."

Roma sighed and loosened his grip. "Bambina, I know it's hard to settle down and accept what's been thrown at you" he murmured as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. Lovina just kept her glare cold and her nostrils flared.

"But please, do this for me. For Feliciano. Per favore" he cooed. Lovina pulled away and glanced up to the surface.

"I will never be happy here" she mumbled. Roma let out a heavy breath and glanced away. "You don't know that bambina" he sighed. "Maybe if you tried putting your heart into it, you'll change your mind" he continued as he led her away. But Lovina kept her eyes on the surface.

She would count down the minutes until she saw Antonio again.

(-)

Antonio hummed to himself as he laid back in his rowboat and waited for Lovina. He wouldn't really tell anyone about her if she didn't, but it always helps to throw in a threat. Today, he'd find out everything he could about her. He would ask questions and answer some of hers, if it meant she'd tell him more.

Antonio grinned and sat up when he heard his precious little mermaid pop her head out of the water. but his smile faltered when she looked anxious, scared even. "Is everything alright, sirena?" he asked politely. Lovina glanced around nervously before pushing herself up closer.

"Look, let's just make whatever weird meeting you have in mind quick" she mumbled, clearly concerned. Antonio frowned and tilted his head. "Lovi, I don't want you to be worried while we spend time together" he pouted. Lovina gave him a cold, hard glare.

"First off, don't call me Lovi. Second, you blackmailed me into coming here when I'm really not supposed to, so don't tell me not to worry" she snapped. Antonio sighed and continued to pout. He wanted her to be just as excited as him. But she was just stubborn instead.

"I just want to get to know you, Lovi" he started, ignoring her request. "I want to know all about you. And I'll tell you everything about me. You see, we can benefit each other. I know you're just as curious as me" Antonio cooed. Lovina gulped and glanced away, worried she wouldn't be able to think properly if faced with those green eyes.

"If you cooperate, I'll even let you ask me about anything first" Antonio chirped when he feared he was losing her interest. Lovina's eyes snapped back to him before looking him up and down, assessing the offer.

"Do you dry up in the sun?" she asked, dead serious. Antonio smirked and held back a chuckle. "Do I look dried up to you?" he asked back. Lovina rolled her eyes and drew back. What a stupid question. It's a good thing Antonio was just as stupid.

"Do you cry pearls?" he asked eagerly. Lovina crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Are you joking?" she sneered. Antonio chuckled nervously and shrugged. "You never know" he sighed. Lovina bit her lip and pondered her next question.

"Do you have any family?" she settled on, not wanting to look like a fool testing her various theories on humans. Antonio frowned a bit and shook his head. "No, I lost my parents when I was young" he answered honestly. Lovina nodded wearily.

"Mine were killed by pirates" she contributed quietly. Antonio's eyes widened. He decided to keep his less than honest career a secret. He was finally having a real conversation and didn't want to ruin it.

"But I have my Nonno and Feli" she sighed. "I don't think they like me much right now" she added, half to herself. Antonio leaned closer and knitted his brows together. Lovina rolled her eyes and ran a finger across the wood of the boat.

"I'm not what they want me to be" she mumbled bitterly. Antonio frowned and pushed a stray lock of still slightly damp hair behind her ear."Well I think you're perfect" he chuckled. Lovina gulped and drew back when his fingers grazed her cheek.

"Then you clearly don't know me well enough" she mumbled back. Antonio looked over her before smiling again. "What do you like to do?" Antonio asked, eager to change this touchy subject. Lovina shrugged and pressed her cheek against the wood.

"Swim around. Find little things and check out shipwrecks. Stupid shit like that" she sighed. Antonio chuckled and shook his head. "That's not stupid" he scolded.

Lovina shrugged again and glanced up at him. "What about you?" she mumbled. Antonio smiled and leaned forward. "Paint, nap, cook, read. Normal things" he replied. Lovina picked up her head and bit her lip. She was almost positive she knew what painting was. That was making pictures. Napping was something she did way too much. But cooking and reading…she had no idea what the hell that was.

"Y-Yeah, I like to cook too" she lied, hoping he couldn't tell. His smug grin was telling her otherwise. "Is that so?" he chuckled. "Lovina, did you know that it is physically impossible to 'cook' underwater?" he teased. Lovina felt her face burn as she drew away.

She felt so stupid and hopeless in front of him and now he was mocking her. This was a stupid idea. She was just making a fool out of herself. "Obviously not, alright?!" she snapped before turning away. But Antonio caught her hand before she could get away. Lovina's breath hitched when she saw that his bright smile had melted away.

"Forgive me, Lovina; that was rude" he apologized. Lovina's anger and embarrassment faded away when his smile returned. "Can you come onto the shore?!" he asked eagerly. Lovina looked him up and down skeptically before slowly nodding.

"I can't go far, but yeah, I guess" she mumbled back. Antonio smiled even wider and pulled her closer. "Tell you what" he started. "Meet me on the beach tomorrow evening. I'll cook for you."

Lovina's eyes widened. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. "Psh, yeah as long as I don't have anything better to do" she scoffed. Secretly, she was terrified. She was completely, utterly terrified of many things. One, she'd continue to look like an idiot in front of her new…acquaintance. Two her grandfather or brother would find out about him. And three…

Three, she would get too close or become too attached and end up screwing things up like she always did. So it was better to keep this relationship as distant as possible from the start.

Antonio laughed and nodded. "I hope to see you tomorrow. But don't feel as though you have to come" he sighed as she backed away. It was getting late and Nonno was already pissed at her.

"S-Sure" she squeaked. Damn it all. Why did he have to go and be sweet even though she was acting like a bitch? Lovina decided that men were stupid. "Adios, mi sirena!" Antonio called as she dove back under, wisely deciding not to comment on her flushed cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano glanced around nervously. He knew his sister had snuck out. And he also knew that she really wasn't supposed to do that and that Nonno was going to get really mad if he found out. Or when he found out. Feliciano wasn't so sure she would get away with it this time.

Lovina had always caused trouble. She would run off or get distracted, worrying both her grandfather and her brother. She just couldn't sit still. Then again, Feliciano wasn't exactly that much better, but at least he tried. Lovina showed no interest in taking responsibility for the role she had to fill.

Feliciano sank down and whimpered to himself. He hated lying to Nonno, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to turn Lovina in. Just as he was having his internal debate, Lovina decided to return home, not sensing his presence.

"Stupid bastard" she mumbled under her breath. Feliciano could tell her cheeks were flushed as she swam back and forth. "Stupid, happy, idiotic Spaniard" she continued, her voice wavering a bit. Feliciano finally decided to step forward and clear his throat.

"F-Feli" she squeaked, nearly jumping out of her own skin…scales? "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

Feliciano pouted and came closer. "Waiting for you, sorella…ah, where exactly did you go?" he asked quietly. Lovina chuckled nervously and glanced around, hoping the answer would be floating somewhere nearby.

"N-Nowhere! D-Don't be so nosy Feli, geez. M-Maybe I should ask you the same thing!" she snapped back. Feliciano panicked and shrank back. He wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to, honest! And he didn't want his sister thinking he was.

"I promise I didn't do anything bad!" he wailed, throwing his arms around her waist and burying his head in her chest. Lovina crinkled her nose and tried to push him away.

"I never said you did, so get off" she groaned. Feliciano perked up immediately and smiled. "Good!" he chirped. "But who's a stupid, happy, idiotic Spaniard?" he asked curiously. He didn't know Lovina even socialized with anyone. Come to think of it, there were probably a couple things he didn't know about her…

"N-No one. Don't worry about it" she mumbled before passing by. "And I suppose Nonno is wondering where I am" she added quietly. Feliciano gulped and nodded. He wasn't just wondering. He was constantly worrying about her.

"And you'll tell him I've just been here, won't you?"

Feliciano sighed and slumped over. He really hated lying to his grandfather. But he truly believed sometimes she couldn't help herself. "Of course, sorella" he whimpered. Lovina halted before swimming back to him and ruffling his hair.

"Grazie Feli" she sighed. Feliciano stood a bit taller when she flashed him a small smile. What Nonno didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

(-)

Antonio was clearly taking his sweet time. She had been lying out for who knows how long and he still hadn't come yet. But Lovina guessed she didn't mind the waiting so much. She liked she smooth warm sand on the surface much more than the mushy slimy glump on the floor.

Lovina twisted her torso when she heard a light thump behind her. Antonio was just standing there, gawking after dropping whatever the hell he had brought along. And all at once, Lovina felt like the weight of the world was pressing on her chest. What if he thought she was weird or scary or hideous looking? What if he laughed and called her a freak?

Lovina already felt a lump rising in her throat when he staggered forward. She squeezed her eyes tight, expecting the worst when he finally knelt beside her.

"Do you mind if I…"

Lovina cracked an eye open and saw his hand hovering over her. Lovina glanced away coyly and cleared her throat before taking his hand and guiding it down to graze over her tail. She had kind of groped him, so he at least deserved to touch it.

"So beautiful" he murmured, running his hand over the scales. It wasn't slimy or rough, but instead surprisingly smooth. And the color was amazing. Mainly a deep green, but with some discolorations of blue and even a bit of gold. Admittedly, he had seen it the first time he had met her. But Antonio had been confused and had only seen her up close for a few seconds. But now that he could fully appreciate the sight in front of him…it was simply remarkable.

"W-What?!" Lovina stammered. Antonio looked up and smiled when he saw her stunned expression. "It's beautiful" he repeated, chuckling as he came closer. Lovina turned his favorite shade of red and turned away.

"You don't even know what you're talking about" she grumbled. She could list about a million other girls underwater who had much nicer tails. Hers looked awkward and just too different compared to the others.

"Maybe I don't" Antonio shrugged. "But to me, it's beautiful." Antonio looked over her tail before bringing his eyes up her torso and to her face. "All of you is beautiful" he added softly.

Lovina couldn't even think of anything to say. So she just sat up and rolled her eyes. "So what's this whole 'cooking' nonsense?" she mumbled. Antonio grinned and went back to pick up the large basket he had dropped. "I'll show you" he stated proudly as he pulled out some wood.

Lovina watched carefully as he arranged it and pulled out other little things she had never seen before, tinkering around the pile. Antonio concentrated until his finally caught a spark.

If Antonio had thought she was beautiful, he obviously was unable to appreciate the things around him. Lovina stared at the flame and tilted her head, completely fascinated. She was sure she had seen washed down paintings trying to depict it, but nothing came close to the real thing. Antonio reached back to pull something else back while Lovina leaned in. She liked how warm it felt on the outside, so she could only imagine how wonderful it would feel at the core. Lovina slowly reached her hand out, whispering a barely audible "Wow."

Lovina yelped when she felt Antonio rip her hand away. "Lovi, be careful, you'll burn yourself!" he scolded, still holding her wrist.

"B-Burn?!" she whimpered. Antonio groaned and shook his head. Lovina shrank back when he wasn't paying attention. Lovina clearly did something stupid and now he thought she was stupid and he probably didn't like her, not that he did in the first place and-

"Lovi, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I should have told you sooner. It'll hurt if you touch it" he sighed. Lovina blinked and looked him up and down.

"You're sorry?" she asked, tilting her head. Antonio nodded and frowned. "Of course. I could've gotten you hurt" he answered quietly. Lovina let out a soft 'oh' when he put a dinky looking pan over the fire. Grinning, Antonio held up a fish and some other meat.

"Chicken or fish" he asked politely. But Antonio glanced at the fish again and crinkled his nose. "Or is that cannibalism…"

"Where did you get that?" Lovina asked skeptically as she looked the seafood over. Antonio smiled proudly and held it up higher. "Caught it myself" he declared triumphantly. Lovina bit back a smirk and shook her head.

"Unless you want to hear colors, I suggest you don't try to eat that" she snorted. Antonio's eyes widened before he glanced over the fish. "One time Feli chowed down on one of those and couldn't swim straight the rest of the day" she continued.

Antonio chuckled sheepishly and tossed it aside. "Chicken it is" he mumbled before starting to lay the meat down onto the pan.

"Wait!" Lovina interrupted. She wanted to prove she was smarter than he thought. "Won't you um…" Shit, what was the word he had used? "Burn it?!" she finished.

Antonio pouted. "Have faith in me, belleza" he whined before throwing some other things in with it. Lovina just rolled her eyes, not even understanding what he meant. Fine, let the bastard screw up. She didn't care.

Lovina watched quietly as he pulled some other things out that she couldn't name. But some bright red spherical things caught her eye.

"What's that?" she asked quietly. Antonio beamed as he picked one up and tossed it to her. "It's a tomato. Try it" he urged her, waiting for her to eat it. "Just take a bite" he prompted.

Lovina cocked an eyebrow and placed it in her mouth, hesitantly biting down into the soft flesh. She instantly wished she had found out about these things the second she was born.

"You like it?" Antonio chuckled when she eagerly took another bite. Lovina just nodded and swallowed. "I've never had anything like it" she continued, amazed by the fruit in her hand. Antonio laughed and reached forward, wiping away some of the juice that had rolled down her chin.

Antonio quickly grabbed another tomato and held it next to her face when she blushed. "Lovi, you look just like a tomato!" he giggled. Lovina shoved it away and glared, only becoming closer and closer to its shade.

"Mi tomate" Antonio cooed. Lovina scowled and crossed her arms. "I-I'm not a tamote!" she hissed.

"Tomate" Antonio corrected giddily. Lovina growled and hid her face in her hands. "Whatever!" she snapped. Antonio chuckled and gently grabbed her forearms, trying to catch a glimpse of that perfect little pout. He noticed that her skin was soft. Really soft; softer than he'd imagined.

"I think you're the most beautiful tomate I've ever seen" he sighed, successfully pulling her hands away. "Shut up" Lovina mumbled back before giving him a lighthearted shove. But Antonio caught her smiling.

"Almost done" Antonio chirped before turning back to their meal. Lovina hesitantly set down her tomato when he served her, handing her a dish and utensils. Antonio waited eagerly for her to take a bite. He smiled when she did and didn't scowl.

"Not bad" she mused, going in for more. Antonio ate as well and laughed. "You know, I think I might be the only man to ever cook for a mermaid" he sighed.

Lovina smirked to herself and glanced his way. "And I might be the only mermaid to ever let a man cook for her" she countered. Antonio continued to laugh as they both ate. Lovina was secretly amazed by the whole ordeal. This was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. The feeling of a cooked meal in her mouth was completely new.

Lovina slowed the pace at which she ate. Because she knew as soon as she finished, she'd have to leave. It was already getting dark and Nonno was probably already looking for her. Lovina gritted her teeth together as she set down her dish and looked up to Antonio.

"I have to go" she mumbled bitterly. Antonio frowned and looked back at the dying fire. "I'm sorry if I kept you too long" he mumbled back. Lovina shook her head and finished the last of her tomato. With a small smirk, Antonio leaned closer.

"Would you like to take some back?"

Lovina sat up and tried not to smile. But Antonio knew better. "Y-Yeah, sure. Whatever, I guess" she tried to mumble coolly. Antonio just laughed and grabbed the bag containing the rest he had brought.

"Take them. I've got plenty" he chuckled as he grinned cheekily. Lovina nodded and muttered a thank you before moving back to the water. "Want some help?" he asked quietly as he watched her move slowly.

Normally, she'd tell him to fuck off. But she was tired and crunched for time. "Fine" she sighed before letting him pick her up bridal style. She was lighter than he had expected, so moving her wasn't hard.

Antonio waded into the water until he was sure she could swim on her own with ease. Lovina avoided his eyes as he gently set her down.

"Grazie" she sighed before starting to head out.

"Lovi!" Antonio called. Lovina immediately turned back around, praying he would give her a reason to stay. "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Lovina nodded quickly before ducking under, not waiting long enough to see his reaction.

Antonio smiled so wide it made his face hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Another dead end. Only dead ends. Everything was just a dead end. Arthur Kirkland was not crazy. He knew they existed and he knew they were out there, he just hadn't seen one, damn it. Gripping his forehead, Arthur trudged through the small town, utterly defeated. Sighing heavily as he pushed open the door to his favorite bookshop, Arthur greeted Bella with a small smile.

"Got anything new?" he asked wearily. Bella nodded and immediately went to searching for one of the books Antonio had blazed through. "I'm really not entirely sure where it is though. A friend came in here awhile ago and cluttered things up a bit. Looking for the same information you were. I thought maybe you had possessed him for a moment there with how eager he was," she giggled.

Arthur picked his head up a bit and followed. "Is that so?" he mused, looking her up and down. Bella chuckled and nodded. "He came in here absolutely crazed, like he'd seen a ghost or something. Well, probably more like he'd seen one himself" she chuckled, climbing up a small ladder to reach a top shelf. Arthur immediately pulled her down and held her firmly by her shoulders.

"Where is he?!" he asked eagerly. Bella rolled her eyes and pouted. "Arthur, you don't really think-"

"Oh yes I do, love" Arthur chuckled. "Please darling, tell me where I can find him" he begged. Bella looked Arthur up and down and groaned. "Fine, his name's Antonio, and he lives on the beach, about a mile away" she huffed. Arthur giddily embraced her and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Bella, you're an angel!" he cheered before running out. He was running out of options, and this man might be his saving grace.

(-)

Antonio hummed to himself as he started to push his boat out. He had been seeing Lovina for more than two weeks now, and she was easily the highlight of each and every day. Most of the time she scowled, but there were those perfect moments where she would smile and laugh. To put it simply, Antonio was on cloud nine.

Antonio tossed his bag of tomatoes in and sighed, looking out over the water. It was such a beautiful day.

Antonio narrowed his eyes when he heard someone shouting behind him. When he turned, he saw a strange man, running in his direction like a maniac. Antonio looked him over skeptically as he finally caught up to him, panting.

"Y-You…are you…Antonio?"

Antonio nodded as he took the disheveled man in. He was shorter than the Spaniard, rather pale, and had impossibly large eyebrows framing green eyes that were darker than his own.

"And you are…" Antonio started. The man composed himself and smiled, extending his hand. "Arthur Kirkland. Bella told me I'd find you here" he beamed. Antonio hesitantly shook it, confused by the strange Brit.

"I hear you've become interested in mermaids."

All the color drained from Antonio's face. How in god's name anyone would suspect him of a thing was beyond him. He hardly spoke to anyone besides Lovina and he was positive he had never breathed a word about her.

"I-I'm sorry amigo, but you must be mistaken" Antonio replied coldly, starting to push his boat once again. But Arthur blocked his way.

"Well then where are you going?"

Antonio scowled and gave him the deadliest glare he could muster. He was a former Captain of a pirate ship after all. "Fishing" he answered curtly. Arthur crossed his arms and smirked, not buying it for a second.

"Without a rod or net? And what, are you going to use produce as bait?" he snickered, pointing to the bag of tomatoes Antonio had picked just for Lovina.

"It is my business and mine alone. You are obviously delusional to think that I would even be remotely interested in a mythological creature" Antonio snapped. Arthur chuckled and looked the irate man over.

"So you wouldn't mind if I followed you?"

Antonio gulped and glanced back at his boat. "Yes, yes I would" he hissed. Arthur laughed and tilted his head. "Keeping her to yourself? Don't be so greedy Antonio, the world deserves to know of her existence" Arthur sighed.

Antonio abandoned his boat to approach Arthur. "Look, if I had seen a mermaid, which I haven't; I would think maybe she wouldn't want to be found" he hissed, jabbing at the smaller man's chest. Arthur blinked before letting out a small 'oh'.

"So you're protecting her. Well I assure you, I have no intention of harming her, I simply wish to examine her, ask some questions, do some tests-"

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Antonio snapped. Arthur erupted into laughter. "I believe I just got the answer I was looking for" he sneered. Antonio stepped back and gripped his forehead.

"Oh shit, Lovi" he whimpered. Now Arthur was really intrigued. "She has a name? What does she look like?"

Antonio pushed Arthur away and pointed back to the beach. "Leave" he ordered. Arthur shook his head and stood his ground. "I've spent far too much time trying to prove your little friend's existence to simply 'leave'" Arthur snorted.

Antonio's mind raced. He was such an idiot. The biggest idiot in the world. This man would berate him until he got what he wanted, Antonio was sure. "I said, leave!" Antonio snarled. Arthur shrugged and turned. "Don't worry, you've been a bigger help than you know. I'll be back. Tell your 'Lovi' I said hello" He called back as he walked away. Antonio glared as Arthur continued to glance over his shoulder. He was watching and waiting. Antonio wouldn't give him the upper hand.

(-)

Lovina didn't care that Antonio didn't come to see her today. He didn't have to do anything. But she knew he was probably desperate to see her, so she waited anyway. How generous of her.

Lovina gulped and stared at the surface as time ticked away. He would come. How could he not? "S-Stupid bastard" Lovina muttered to herself as she sunk down to sprawl out onto a rock. "Where are you?" she grumbled, lying on her side, idly toying with a shell beside her.

Lovina lost track of how many times she glanced up to see nothing floating above her. Maybe he fell asleep before he made it out far enough. Yeah, that was it. Or maybe he just forgot. Or was bored with her. It was bound to happen sometime. Lovina was positive she wouldn't be able to put up with seeing herself every day.

"Idiot" she mumbled, not sure whether she was referring to Antonio or herself. Probably both.

"What are you doing?"

Lovina jolted up and yelped when she saw Heracles looking her up and down groggily. "N-Napping!" she lied. Heracles shot her a small smile and shrugged.

"Why all the way out here?" he asked quietly, poking her sides. "Shut up" she mumbled. Heracles shrugged and took a spot beside her. "I'm supposed to be watching you" he sighed. Lovina shot him a glare and turned away.

"I don't care. Go away" she snapped. But Heracles, though somewhat lazy, was persistent. Propping himself up, Heracles leaned over her and rested his chin on her shoulder, following her gaze to look above him.

"What are you looking at?"

Lovina shrugged him away and groaned. "It's pretty fucking clear I'm not looking at anything. There's nothing there. Nothing and no one" she hissed. Heracles backed off a bit and lay down on his back beside her, watching the surface.

"Should there be something?" he asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye."No" she whimpered quite childishly. Heracles just nodded beside her. "Do you want to take a nap?" he sighed. Lovina rolled back over and onto her stomach, turning her head to face Heracles.

"Fine" she muttered, nuzzling her head into her arms. Heracles gave her a small smile and laced his fingers behind his head, sighing quietly as he closed his eyes.

(-)

That bastard was dead. Four days. Four whole days he ignored her, practically abandoned her. And he just decides to finally show up? No way in hell.

Charging at full speed, Lovina shoved her shoulder into the bottom of Antonio's boat, causing it to violently rock. Lovina smirked when she heard a muffled 'Lovi?!' resound against the water. Lovina could tell he was leaning over the edge. Good, the extra weight would make her job easier.

Lovina was easily able to capsize the boat with one final shove, scowling when she heard the splash. Lovina glared and crossed her arms when Antonio's eyes finally landed on her as he floated underwater. Antonio glanced away guiltily before kicking back up, followed by Lovina.

"Thanks for dropping by, bastard" she hissed. Antonio gulped when he was at a huge disadvantage in the water. Chuckling nervously, Antonio slowly came closer.

"Hola Lovi" he greeted quietly. Lovina scowled and grabbed his collar, yanking him closer. "Don't you 'hola Lovi' me" she hissed. "Where the hell have you been?!" she snapped. Antonio blinked before smiling sheepishly. "You missed me?" he sighed, gently placing his hand over hers.

Lovina truly looked like a fish out of water as she stared at Antonio, completely helpless. "N-No, don't be stupid" she snapped, angrily shoving him away. "I just don't like being stood up" she scoffed. Antonio sighed and slowly treaded back over to her.

"Lovi, I did something completely careless" he started quietly, gently gripping her shoulders. Lovina narrowed her eyes as he approached. "Lovi, I had to stay away for awhile. I knew he was watching, and I couldn't risk it."

"Who was watching?" Lovina asked anxiously. Antonio wasn't usually like this. She didn't like it when he wasn't smiling. Antonio glanced away and gulped. Lovina bit her lip when Antonio let out a heavy sigh and rested his forehead against hers. "Don't worry. I won't let him find you."

Lovina's eyes flew open. "Find me?!" she snapped. "What do you mean 'find me'?! why would he be looking for me in the first place?!"

Antonio panicked and cupped her jaw, afraid she'd draw away. "I don't know, he just showed up and he said Bella…" Antonio slowly picked his head up before groaning.

"The books! The god damn books, Bella must have told him." Lovina gave him an extremely perplexed glare as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Books?" Lovina questioned. She totally knew what books were.

"I went through some books the day I met you" he mumbled. Lovina's confusion did not cease. Antonio smiled a bit when she did not seem any more enlightened. "You don't know what books are, do you?" he sighed.

Lovina pulled away and stared at the water. "I have to go" she mumbled. This had been a bad idea from the start. Now she was putting herself and her family in danger. "I don't know if I'll be back" she added quietly. Antonio shook his head and desperately grabbed her wrist.

"I won't let him touch you, I swear. And I didn't mean to tell-"

"You told him?!" Lovina snapped. Antonio shrank away when he saw the anger sparking behind her eyes. "N-No, I-I just didn't do a great job of denying it" he stammered. Lovina gripped her forehead and backed away. She felt really lightheaded and just needed to get away.

"I-I have to go" she repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. They were going to find her and dissect her. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was she was selfish and stupid enough to come up and poke at a human without thinking of the consequences. And Antonio, the first person she thought actually liked being around her was the one that made everything unravel.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry, I never-"

"I have to go" Lovina whimpered. Antonio was unsuccessful in grabbing her before she dove back under. He must have been treading water for almost an hour, just shouting her name.

(-)

Antonio cursed to himself rather loudly as he tugged the boat back to the beach. Lovina hated him. She despised him, and really, she had every right to. He ruined everything. Antonio's knuckles turned white as he gripped the rope in his hand when he heard the source of all his troubles chuckling as he approached.

"You look like a bloody wreck. Having problems with your little friend?" Arthur sighed, taking in the soggy and depressed man in front of him. Antonio angrily tied the boat up, keeping his back to the Brit. "I don't know what you're talking about" he hissed, keeping his back facing Arthur.

Arthur frowned and stepped forward. "You're really doing everyone a disservice, dear. I suggest you let me have a look at her. That would make-"

Arthur felt the wind knocked out of him as he was shoved down. "You're on a wild goose chase Arthur! She doesn't exist and you'll never find her!" Antonio snarled. Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "My, my, you're a terrible liar, aren't you?"

Antonio glared down at Arthur, who just continued to smile. He did this. Arthur ruined everything. "Go, and don't come back!" Antonio barked. Arthur shrugged and stood as he brushed himself off. "I suppose I'll have to find her myself. Oh well, you've been very helpful, Antonio" Arthur sighed as he retreated.

Antonio smirked to himself bitterly. Arthur wouldn't find her. She probably wasn't coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Lovina was not paying attention to one of her grandfather's lectures. It was always the same; where have you been, why are you being difficult, why can't you be more like your brother. Heracles just sat by with his head bowed, a bit guilty for having to bring her back. He knew she was miserable.

"Are you listening to me?!" Roma snapped. Lovina rolled her eyes and nodded glumly. "What is it going to take to get through to you?! Feliciano never-"

"I'm not Feliciano!" Lovina finally snapped. Roma rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Lovina, I'm worried about you. You're never home anymore and you always try to sneak away."

"That's what prisoners do" she hissed. Roma frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "You're being overdramatic, why must you always be over dramatic?! I'm tired of the scowling and the cursing!"

"Antonio doesn't mind it" Lovina mumbled. She really missed Antonio right about now. He'd laugh and smile no matter what. Not chew her out. She felt bad for snapping at him. And she wasn't sure she had ever felt bad about being harsh before.

"Who?"

Lovina froze and clamped her hand over her mouth. She was just as stupid as that damn bastard. "No one!" she responded too hastily. Roma was clearly not convinced.

"Who is 'Antonio'?" he tried again. Lovina gulped and glanced around, as if the sand or seaweed would give her an answer.

"I'm waiting" Roma continued impatiently. Lovina bit her lip and shrank back. "A friend?" she squeaked. Even Heracles was intrigued. "What kind of friend?" he mumbled quietly. Lovina shot him a dirty look.

"The good kind" she hissed. Roma thought for a moment. Another person in Lovina's life might be a good thing. She hardly ever spoke to anyone besides Feliciano, himself, and occasionally Heracles. And good lord, if he could get the spitfire to settle down, he might be able to get through an entire day without a migraine.

"Why have I not met him or heard of him?"

Before Lovina could make up an answer, Feliciano burst in, sobbing. "N-Nonno! I was wi-with Michelle, and we were out and-and there was a ship…"

Lovina had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced anxiously at Heracles while Roma gripped Feliciano's shoulders. "What happened?!" he demanded more harshly than intended. Feliciano sniffled and shook his head.

"A-Anchor."

(-)

It took 10 people to free Michelle's tail after it had been crushed. Lovina couldn't stand the sight of it and had to look away, along with Feliciano. Michelle looked like she might pass out from the pain, and her tail was bent in ways it wasn't supposed to be.

"Disgusting creatures" Roma snarled, looking up at the ship looming above. "Vile barbarians." Lovina glanced down at Feliciano, who had decided to latch himself onto her.

"Nonno, it was an accident, they never intended to harm anyone" she murmured, lightly stroking Feliciano's hair. Nonno froze to gape at his granddaughter.

"Lovina, they come into the water and take over, claiming it as their own! They sail around like they own the god damn ocean!" he snapped. Lovina scowled and gripped Feliciano tighter. "Maybe some of them, but not all of them!"

"Lovina, do you even comprehend what you are saying?! You are defending the people that could have killed one of your own!

"They're not all the same!"

Roma gritted his teeth together and ripped Feliciano away to glare solely at Lovina. "I will not hear this. You are traumatized and not thinking clearly" he hissed.

"Nonno, if you would just listen!" Lovina begged. If she could teach everyone the things she'd learned, the things Antonio had taught her, everything would be so different.

"Enough! You're upsetting your brother!"

Feliciano looked upset, but he mostly looked curious. But of course, Roma easily overlooked that. "You are to go home and stay there, no wandering around. Are we clear?"

Lovina just turned and swam away. In the opposite direction of 'home'. Instead, she started to head in Antonio's direction. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She didn't care. She just had to get away. Lovina started swimming closer to the surface, ignoring the ship beside her. Antonio would listen and Antonio wouldn't try to hurt her. He was nothing like what her grandfather thought he was.

Lovina shouted his name at least ten times as she wriggled her way onto the shore. Antonio finally ran out after she nearly collapsed from exhaustion, kneeling beside her. "L-Lovi, y-you came!" he muttered, helping her sit up. Lovina just nodded and leaned into his chest.

"I had to get away" she mumbled, closing her eyes. Antonio let her rest in between his legs as he sat behind her, gently resting his cheek onto the top of her head. "I didn't think you'd come see me again" he sighed. "You probably shouldn't have…"

"I don't care anymore."

Antonio nodded and shifted. "What happened" he asked hesitantly. He could feel Lovina tense up next to him. "It doesn't matter" she hissed. "I just…I'm just tired, alright?"

Antonio nodded and glanced around, worried his favorite Brit might decide to show up. But he didn't, so Antonio just savored the moment, sitting quietly with Lovina and digging his toes in the sand.

"Hey bastard…"

Antonio jolted a bit, not expecting their peaceful silence to be broken. "Hm?"

"Those things you mentioned the other day…b-books?"

Antonio chuckled at her hesitation. "What about them?"

Lovina rolled her eyes and stared at the ground, deciding that counting every grain of sand would be better than this conversation. Stupid, smug bastard.

"What are they?" she finally mumbled, scowling as soon as she felt Antonio's chest bounce up and down from laughter.

"They're filled with words. And the words are made of…symbols, I guess, that represent sounds. And you read them and learn from them."

"Reading, huh?" she mumbled, running her finger through the moist sand. Antonio gently grabbed her wrist and maneuvered her hand to sketch the letter 'A' into the sand, secretly beaming.

"That's 'a'. It can sound like 'ah' or 'eh', depending on the word."

Lovina nodded in concentration and retraced it on her own. "'A'. Easy enough" she murmured. Antonio grabbed her wrist and continued with the entire alphabet. Lovina didn't think it was too difficult. Vowels could be kind of tricky, but other than that, it wasn't too bad.

Feeling gutsy, and after much prompting from Antonio, Lovina nervously tried to scrawl her name out, refusing any help from Antonio.

"L-O-V…" she started before slumping over in defeat.

"Lovi, it's alright, this part is harder. Just think."

Lovina squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. "INA!" she blurted as quickly as possible. Lovina cringed when she heard Antonio chuckle behind her.

"Perfect, Lovi."

Lovina cracked an eye open just in time to catch Antonio pressing a lengthy and wet kiss to her cheek.

"I-Idiota!" she snapped, pushing his giddy face away from hers. Antonio pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lovi, I only wanted to reward you" he whined.

"Because you're so smart…"

Another peck.

"And clever…"

And another.

"And wonderful…"

Lovina froze when Antonio gently brushed his lips against her neck. "W-What are y-you doing?!" she stammered. Antonio only gave a low, throaty chuckle in response.

"My little Lovi, you're so ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" Antonio mumbled lazily, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. Lovina quickly turned her torso around to face him. "What's gotten into you? You're acting weird" she mumbled, not turning away even when Antonio traced his fingers along her jaw.

"I thought you wouldn't come to see me again" he murmured. Lovina gulped and shrank back when his fingers were replaced by his lips. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"Why?"

Antonio blinked and pulled back, completely confused. "Why?" he repeated back, crinkling his nose. "Because then I wouldn't see you again" he answered, as though the answer was obvious. And it really should have been.

"So?" Lovina asked quietly. Antonio frowned and took her hands in his. "Lovina, you're not making any sense" he muttered, trying to understand why she had to question him. "Did you not want to come?" he added softly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"N-No!" Lovina answered quickly. "I-I mean yes! Wait, no? I just, I did. Want to come back." Lovina's face burned at her flawless eloquence.

"Then I don't see what the problem is" Antonio chuckled. Lovina groaned and gripped her forehead. "No, what I mean is, I just…I just don't get it" she whined. Antonio rolled his eyes a bit. "Lovina, what's there to get?" he groaned.

Lovina glared and pouted. "You! Why did you keep coming back in the first place?"

Antonio smirked and resumed kissing her jaw and neck. "You fascinate me and amaze me. I think you're wonderful and beautiful. Would you like me to continue with more reasons?"

Lovina hesitated for a moment before nodding and giving him a tiny, smug grin. No one had ever treated her like this before, so she wasn't just going to pass this opportunity up.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met. I find you amusing. The way you light up when you learn something new or accomplish something is remarkable. You pretend not to care, but I know you really do. Your curiosity is so endearing, it makes me feel like I am going to burst. I need to know more about you. I want to know everything about you."

Lovina stopped him by gently lifting his chin to look up at her. "Thank you."

Antonio just smiled and shook his head. "Lovi, I am the one who needs to thank you" he chuckled, gently smoothing back her hair.

Well that wasn't true at all. Antonio had been the one to listen to her. Antonio had been the one to teach her and tell her what she wanted to know. Antonio had been the one to laugh and smile and care for her for just being herself. Antonio changed everything. He had just went on about she was so different than everyone, but he…he proved that people weren't terrible and Lovina felt awful for ever believing he would hurt her.

"Lovi, how do you display affection? Do you kiss?"

Lovina scowled and turned bright red. "No, we smack each other across the face; of course we kiss, bastard" she mumbled, inching away. Antonio laughed and pulled her closer. "Good" he chuckled, resting his hand on the back of her neck and gently pushing her head closer to his.

Words cannot describe the joy Antonio felt when Lovina smiled into his kiss. He loved to see her smile, but he'd settle with feeling it for now. Lovina gently cradled his face as he moved his lips against hers, showing more affection than he thought she would ever be comfortable with.

Regretfully, Lovina sighed and pulled away. "I should be going soon" she mumbled bitterly, glancing up at the darkening sky. Antonio frowned and rested his hand on her waist, idly brushing his thumb over her impossibly soft skin.

"You can't stay?"

Lovina winced a bit and shook her head. "I kind of stormed off after being yelled at. So I'll probably be yelled at again" she shrugged.

"Lovi, I'm not getting you in trouble, am I?"

Lovina gulped and shrank back, not liking the answer. "I've always been a trouble maker" she chuckled nervously. Antonio smirked a bit and rolled his eyes. "For some reason, I completely believe you" he snickered. Lovina half heartedly pushed him away and headed back for the water. After much bickering, she finally let Antonio help guide her in.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Antonio asked eagerly. Lovina bit her lip and frowned. "Can you come to me?" she responded slowly. Antonio nodded and kneeled beside her.

"Of course" he sighed meeting her lips again. Lovina hesitantly broke away and glanced at the water. "I have to go" she scolded, trying to hide a smile. Antonio nodded pathetically and backed off. Which absolutely annoyed the living shit out of Lovina. Mopey Antonio was obnoxious.

So with a groan, Lovina grabbed his collar and pulled him back for one last peck before darting under the water.

Antonio grinned sheepishly as he watched her go, reveling over the fact that he could make her look that flustered.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY MAKE BABIES**


	7. Chapter 7

"At least tell me what she looks like!"

Arthur Kirkland had to be the most persistent, tiring, and annoying man in the world. "Arthur, I don't know who you're talking about" Antonio hissed for the millionth time. Arthur merely rolled his eyes and groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, I won't hurt her! I only have some questions and tests I wish to run."

"You're trying my patience, _amigo_" Antonio growled, tinkering with his boat. He could never leave while Arthur was watching. That was just an invitation for the Brit to follow. "Well, you're trying mine" Arthur whined. " Honestly, I don't see why you can't just-"

Arthur yelped and clamped his mouth shut when Antonio gripped his shoulders and glared. "What do you want me to say?" Antonio snapped. "That she's got a tail and the torso of a human? That she's what you'd expect?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd at least stop denying it" Arthur squeaked. Antonio gripped him tighter. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop coming here. Because even if you are successful in finding her, I will tear you to shreds if you lay a single finger on her."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Let's make one thing clear, _amigo_" he snorted. She doesn't belong to you. I've spent years trying to find some sign that indicated she exists. I'm not about to give it all up because some wanker thinks he can stake a claim on her."

"You know what, Arthur?" Antonio sneered, releasing him with a small shove. "I will stake a claim on her. Lovi is mine, and I'd rather die than let someone else have her."

Arthur blinked before smirking. "Become rather possessive, haven't we, Antonio?" he chuckled, drawing out the Spaniard's name. "Why don't we make things easier; you just tell me what you know. Answer my questions about your 'Lovi' and perhaps I won't pursue her. No guarantees, of course."

"You're lying through your teeth, Kirkland" Antonio snapped. Arthur tilted his head to the side and laughed. "I suppose you're right" he sighed. "I would never give up that easy. I'll leave you for now. But don't you worry; I'll be back soon."

Antonio cursed as he watched Arthur leave. Such a stubborn fool.

(-)

Lovina was in a daze. Feliciano could see she was paying less attention to what their grandfather had to say than usual and it made him uneasy. Nothing was worse than when they fought, which was often. No matter what, they always seem to butt heads every day.

And Feliciano was often caught in the middle. They both had their reasons and they both had reasonable arguments. Nonno wanted her to start acting like she was part of the family, but shot her down all the time. Lovina wanted to be her own person, but was too rebellious for her grandfather and even Feliciano's taste. So Feliciano was often forced to take a side.

"Lovina, are you listening?"

Here we go.

"Mhm" she hummed absent mindedly, staring off. Feliciano gets a bad feeling in his gut when his sister's stare drifts up to the surface. "Well then what did I just say?" Nonno huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Something important, I'm sure" Lovina sighed, tilting her head to the side. Roma rolled his eyes and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. "I asked you where you got that" Roma repeated impatiently, pointing to her chest.

Lovina was wearing something new, something man made. Which wasn't entirely uncommon, but it looked brand new. Clothing of any sort almost never looked brand new where they were from. And it looked more like a man's shirt.

"I found it" she shrugged, leaning back and smiling to herself. Roma looked her over, trying to decide whether or not to believe her. "Lovina, what exactly do you do during the day?" he groaned, backing away.

"I'm with Heracles, of course" she answered quickly. For some reason, Roma didn't find that entirely believable. "Is that so?" he mumbled, glancing at Feliciano, who could only shrug.

"Yes, can I go now?" Lovina whined, already rising. Roma frowned and gently pushed her back down, clearing his throat. "No, there's something else we need to talk about."

Lovina cocked an eyebrow and waited while her grandfather cleared his throat once again and glanced back at her. "Lovina, you're at an age where…most girls are thinking about the future. About their future. Namely, starting a family-"

"Woah, woah, woah" Lovina interrupted. "No no. Now way, not happening. I am not letting you tie me down with some idiot so I can poop out babies."

Roma groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. "Lovina, I wish you'd take this seriously!"

"I take this _very_ seriously" she snapped, moving closer. "And I'm telling you right now, no one's going to be spreading their seed to my sack, thank you very much!"

"Lovina, it's about time you settle down, like others your age" Roma groaned. Lovina rolled her eyes and rose again, already starting to swim away. "Yeah, well maybe I don't want to" she scoffed.

"For God's sake, Lovina, quit acting like a child and own up to your responsibilities!"

Lovina whipped around and glared. Feliciano gulped when he saw that familiar glint in her eyes. It only ever led to trouble. "A child would blindly follow orders like an ignorant fool. I am no child" she hissed. Feliciano wanted to cut in, but couldn't quite find his voice.

"Your brother does as he's told and-"

"I am not Feliciano! I will never be Feliciano! That's all I ever hear from you! Feliciano does this, Feliciano does that; what about me?!"

"I don't know what you do because you're never here" Roma growled impatiently. "All you do is dawdle and laze around instead of being a productive member of society-"

"A society I don't even belong to!" Lovina interrupted. "I've never belonged here; I've never wanted any of this!"

"I am tired of you belittling and disrespecting this family! You don't even try to be a part of anything. You have absolutely no right to whine about not belonging when you don't even try."

Feliciano's heart stopped when he saw his sister's fingers twitch. "Sorella, please calm down" he begged. Lovina didn't pay attention. "Why am I the only one who has to change?! Why is it so bad to want something else?!" Lovina snapped.

"Lovina, there's nothing wrong with having dreams. But you refuse to devote anything to anything important."

Roma didn't know that he had just insulted Antonio. But Lovina didn't care. The water stirred around Lovina's clenched fists as she came closer. "I don't care what you think. I've found something better than anything you've ever offered me" Lovina snarled, eyes darkening, clouded with sheer rage. Roma matched her movement and flared his nostrils.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to be using that tone with me" Roma hissed. "I have given you and your brother everything I have to offer. It disappoints me to see how arrogant and self centered you've become."

"Oh _I'm_ the arrogant one?" Lovina scoffed. Says the one who's still afraid of humans."

"Your ignorance only highlights your arrogance, Lovina" Roma warned. "You think you're superior because of your foolish bravery when it comes to those heathens? How have I raised such an ignorant child?"

Feliciano came forward and swam between them when Lovina raised her hand. "Sorella, you can't lose control, n-not again" he whimpered. Lovina's eyes softened and came back to focus as she clutched her shaking hand. "You can go see Sadiq again-"

"Absolutely not" Roma interrupted, more harshly than he usually did when dealing with Feliciano. "Nonno, he can fix-"

"I'm not broken, Feliciano" Lovina snarled, constantly glaring at her grandfather. "That's arguable" Roma snorted. Lovina bit her lip and bowed her head. "Fine. Clearly I'm not wanted. I'll stop being ignorant and go. Is that what you want?"

Lovina didn't give anyone time to answer before turning and speeding away. Back to the only place she felt right.

(-)

Admittedly, she should've turned when she saw the ship. It wasn't some dinky rowboat. It was a full blown ship. And those were never any good. Plus, they usually have nets. And the only thing worse than an anchor, is a net. Because nets lift you out of the water. And onto ships.

Lovina thrashed around as soon as she hit the wooden floor, scrambling to find away out. It felt like she was suffocating, what with the ropes and the men gawking and grabbing at her. It was overwhelming to say the least.

A huge lump formed in Lovina's throat. This was the end. Caught by a bunch of idiots to be kept as a trophy until she withered away. What a pathetic way to go. Lovina didn't stop struggling until hazel eyes met piercing crimson ones.

"Let me go right now, you idiotic bastard!" she spat. The albino only chuckled and kneeled down in front of here. "Franny, you're not going to believe this" he cackled, gripping her chin. "And here I thought they were just a myth" he chuckled as he examined her. Lovina tried to bite his hand without success.

"Oh Francis, I really think you're going to like this" he sneered, reaching behind to grab her tail. Lovina fought back tears and tried to find anything to grip to stop him from dragging her across the ship. "I said let me go!" she cried when he didn't stop.

When Lovina turned herself around, she found herself face to face with another man. "Gilbert, she's beautiful" he cheered while he crouched beside her. "Can I keep her?" he chuckled, running his hand down her torso.

"Don't touch me" Lovina croaked. This was terrible. Oh god, Nonno had been right. She didn't want him to be right, but he was. Antonio was only an exception. "Wait til Toni sees her" Gilbert snorted. "He'll wish he never left."

"What do we do with her until then?"

"You free me!" Lovina screeched. Gilbert and Francis glanced at each other before laughing. "Ah, I am sorry" Francis giggled. "We could never simply free such a beauty. When we find something we like, we keep it. Take it as a compliment."

Gilbert started dragging her again. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Lovina caught sight of an extremely tall blonde just watching in shock. She could tell he knew this was wrong. But he just stood there. Damn bastard.

"Bruder, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Aw come on, West" Gilbert cackled, throwing a still tangled Lovina over his shoulder. "Who gets an opportunity like this? I'll tell you who; no one. Live a little."

Lovina let out a massive string of curses and threats as she was carried down to the brig. No one seemed to care. "You're going to stay put for now" Gilbert sighed. "Toni's gotta see this" he added with a smirk. Lovina laid there helplessly as he walked away.

"You god damn bastard, I'll kill you if you don't let me go!" Lovina shrieked. But as usual, no one listened.


End file.
